bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Mini-Turret
Mini-Turrets are small Turrets thrown by the Rumbler when agitated, and can be deployed by the player through use of the Hack Tool in BioShock 2 and the Minerva's Den DLC; in the latter, they are also used by Reed Wahl. They are produced by McClendon Robotics. It is a small turret that stands on three legs and has a spherical upper section. They act in the same fashion as the larger Turrets, firing Machine Gun rounds. As with other Security Devices in Rapture, they can be hacked. Strategy Mini-Turrets are basically smaller versions of standard Machine Gun Turrets, so the same strategies may apply. The following guides only apply to Mini-Turrets, and do not exclude normal Turret strategies unless there is a direct contradiction. General *Do not underestimate a Mini-Turret's damage potential. It may be small, but it is still capable of seriously harming the player if left alone. *Mini-Turrets have a faster reaction time than the other Turret types, and will stop shooting immediately after the player has exited their field of view. *Mini-Turrets explode when destroyed and after roughly one minute after being thrown, so it is advised not to stay too near one if it happens. However, depending on the situation, this can be used to the player's advantage. *Any Splicer damaged by a Mini-Turret will attack the latter instead of the player until they die or the Turret gets destroyed. Hacking *Since Mini-Turrets are usually found in the middle of heated battles, hacking one will provide immediate help to the player, particularly when tackling a Rumbler. It is easy and quick to do, because there is only one section to hack. Combat *Mini-Turrets are easier to destroy than their larger counterparts, having less health. However, because they are smaller, they can be harder to hit. Deployment *Always plan out where one wants to lay a Mini-Turret: make sure there are no blind spots and that the Turret manages to cover as much space as possible. *If possible, try to set Mini-Turrets in a space reachable only by the player, such as a ledge or on top of a pile of objects. However, do not attempt this if it prevents the Mini-Turret from covering a great enough area. *When deploying multiple Mini-Turrets in the same area, arrange them so that they mutually cover each other and face multiple sides. *Mini-Turrets are extremely useful for earning massive rewards with the research camera, simply deploy one and freeze the enemy and the combination can rapidly garner over a thousand research points before the enemy dies. *You can also spawn Mini-Turrets with the Hack Tool's rarest ammo type. Recommended Weapons and Ammunition Deployment *Setting traps, such as Trap Rivets and Trap Spears along with Mini-Turrets can allow the player to fortify a desired area rather well. Intelligent placement (such as placing traps in frequently used passages) will guarantee a high number of kills. The best way to set up a Trap/Mini-Turret combo is to set the former around the latter, so that any attacker that tries to get to the Turret will run into the traps. Recommended Plasmids Combat Deployment *Security Command can be used to prioritize targets: simply target the desired enemy with the Plasmid and let the Mini-Turret, along with every security device in the area, do the job. Additionally, one can toss Security Command at objects to distract a turret. Recommended Tonics General *The Short Circuit line of Tonics will make electricity-based attacks shut down machines for a much longer duration. *Security Evasion causes the Turret to take longer to see the player. *The Armored Shell line of Tonics will significantly reduce damage taken from both bullets and explosions. Hacking *The Careful Hacker line of Tonics will make the needle move slower. *EZ-Hack will make the green and blue zones slightly larger. *The Hacker's Delight line of Tonics will partially refill the player's Health and EVE once the hack is completed. *Hardy Machines will give hacked machines more health. *Handyman will make it possible to repair hacked Turrets and Bots at a small cost in EVE. *Deadly Machines will allow hacked Turrets and Bots to deal more damage. Combat *Machine Buster significantly increases damage against machines. *Damage Research increases damage bonuses earned through research. Gallery RumblerTurret.png|''A friendly Mini-Turret.'' B2 MD ReedMiniTurret.png|''Reed Wahl throwing a Mini-Turret into battle.'' es:Minitorretas Category:Hacking Category:Machines Category:BioShock 2 Ammunition Category:BioShock 2 Enemies Category:Minerva's Den (DLC) Enemies